


Of First Dates and Secret Kisses

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anyways, High School AU, I hope you like it!, M/M, SO, Tumblr request, jun is too, request, scoups is so awkward, sorry if it's not that good, they're both so awkward in this, this is my first au actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Jun and Seungcheol have a crush on each other, but are both convinced that the other doesn't like them back. It takes Minghao and Soonyoung to get them together.





	Of First Dates and Secret Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, anon, if it's not exactly what you had in mind. I hope you like it, tho!
> 
> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or email textsandfanfics@gmail.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

“Hyung, you’re drooling.” Seungcheol quickly touched the corner of his mouth, blushing as he noticed there was nothing there. He glared at his friend, but Soonyoung just laughed. “You’re so obvious.”  
He teased. Seungcheol huffed and elbowed hi, going back to eating his lunch.  
“Shut up, you know nothing.”  
He muttered, trying to keep his eyes from the boy a few tables in front of him.  
“Uh, yeah, I do. Pretty sure everyone else in the school knows too, actually. Why don’t you just talk to him, hyung?”  
“I have no idea who you’re talking about, Hoshi.”  
Said the older, feigning innocence. Soonyoung rolled his eyes.  
“Hyung, for fucks sake, you’ve been pining for him since the beginning of high school. Three years ago.”  
Seungcheol blushed once again, letting his eyes wander to the cute Chinese boy a few tables away. His name was Junhui, although he his friends called him Jun, and he’d moved from China to Korea four years earlier. He was a year younger than Seungcheol, so for a year the older barely acknowledged his existence, only seeing him occasionally when he went to meet Soonyoung after school.  
“He doesn’t even know who I am, Hosh.” He said, finally looking away from the boy and focusing on his friend. “What would I tell him? ‘Hey, I’ve had a crush on you for three years, wanna go out?’? I don’t think that’ll work.”  
Soonyoung rolled his eyes.  
“First of all, he knows you exist, hyung. If not from you staring at him creepily all the time, then from the times you picked me up in school. Second, I know you can do better than that. You’re cute and you’re nice, and you can be charming if you want to.”  
Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. It was not everyday that Soonyoung complimented him like that.  
“Uhn, thanks?”  
Soonyoung snorted.  
“Of course, most of the time you’re weird and annoying, but he doesn’t need to know that.”  
The people from the table next to them were beginning to stare, but Seungcheol thought it was worth it, because Soonyoung deserved the headlock he was in. being the strongest in their group of friends had it’s perks, after all.

 

“Jun. Jun. JUN!”  
The boy startles and looks to his left. His friend, Minghao, is looking at him with an eyebrow raised.  
“Yes?”  
Says the older, scared that it’s the wrong answer. He hadn’t been paying attention, and Minghao hated not being paid attention to. The younger rolled his eyes.  
“I asked you if you wanted to go out with me, Soonyoung and his friend later, but you were too busy staring at your crush, so I guess you don’t want to.”  
Said the younger boy. Jun immediately perked up.  
“Soonyoung? That Soonyoung who’s getting a headlock from the cutest guy in our school?”  
Minghao seems startled, and Jun moves so that his friend can see the scene going on behind them. It’s not that Jun had been staring. He’d just been casually looking their way when Seungcheol had grabbed Soonyoung by the neck and started trying to throttle the younger boy. And about the older’s name, he’d just learned it from the day he’d casually listened Soonyoung calling him. He hadn’t been paying attention, trying to catch a name. Not at all.  
“What the hell did Soonyoung do?” Laughed Minghao. Jun shrugged. “Anyways, in case Soonyoung doesn’t die before the afternoon, do you want to go out with us? We were thinking of going to a movie or something like that. What do you say?”  
Jun bit his lip. Socializing wasn’t his strong point. Then again, he couldn’t pass the chance to get closer to Soonyoung, because getting closer to him meant getting closer to Seungcheol, eventually, maybe. He sighed.  
“I guess it can’t be that bad.”  
He finally said, shrugging. He probably should have suspected that something was wrong from the way Minghao smirked like he’d won the lottery, but he was far more interested in watching his crush from afar. Someone else, a short guy who Jun was almost sure was from his grade, had approached the two struggling boys and it had taken a single word for the two to separate. The tiny boy had then sat between the two, flicking their foreheads and started eating his sandwich. Jun laughed. At this moment Seungcheol turned to him, eyes going straight to Jun as if he’d heard the Chinese boy’s laughter. Their eyes met for a second before Jun looked away, blushing. If he’d kept looking, he would have seen the same blush on Seungcheol’s cheeks.

“Do I really have to go, Hoshi? I’m sure you’re old enough that you don’t need me to take you to your play dates anymore.”  
Whined Seungcheol. Soonyoung had barged into his room a few hours after Seungcheol had arrived home, all dressed up and demanding that Seungcheol put on decent clothes because they were going out.  
“You’re a year older than me, hyung, I had play dates with you, you’ve never taken me to one. Now get dressed.”  
Seungcheol sighed. When Soonyoung got an idea on his head there was nothing that would make him change his mind.  
He quickly took a shower, raising an eyebrow when he went back and found an outfit waiting for him on his bed.  
“What is that?”  
He asked. Soonyoung raised his eyes from the comic strip he’d been reading.  
“Your outfit for today, hyung. Those jeans make your ass look great.”  
Seungcheol just raised his eyebrow higher.  
“And why, exactly, is the state of my ass important today?”  
Soonyoung rolled his eyes.  
“Just trust me, hyung.”  
And saying that he left the room.

Jun and Minghao were sitting in a bench in front of the cinema, waiting for Soonyoung. Jun still wasn’t that convinced about this whole ordeal. He wasn’t exactly a people person, preferring to stay at home than to go out. Besides, it had only dawned on him that Minghao had said ‘Soonyoung and a friend’ when they were halfway to the cinema, and he cursed himself, because now he’d only prepared himself to hangout with two people, not three.  
“Hyung, why are you so nervous? We’re just going to the movies, calm down.”  
Jun bit his lip, a nervous habit of his.  
“Sorry. Just anxious. I’ve never really talked to Soonyoung.”  
Minghao rolled his eyes, but took Jun’s hand and gave it a squeeze.  
“It’ll be ok. Don’t worry.”

It wasn’t ok. It was very freaking far from ok. No more than ten minutes after their little conversation, Minghao had started waving. Jun had turned to the direction his friend was looking at, and he’d immediately spotted two figures walking towards them. One of them was Soonyoung. He and Jun had been in the same class for long enough for the Chinese boy to recognize him. But his focus was on the boy by Soonyoung’s side. Who Jun recognized from staring at him day after day during lunch.  
“I can’t believe you did this.”  
Minghao smirked.  
“Relax, hyung. Besides, didn’t you want to get to know him?”

The four boys were sitting in awkward silence. Or, Minghao and Soonyoung were talking animatedly and Seungcheol and Jun were awkwardly staring into space, avoiding each other’s eyes. After an awkward as hell greeting, which involved Seungcheol leaning in for a hug while Jun went for a handshake, they’d discovered they couldn’t agree on a movie, so they’d decided to just go out to eat instead. Soonyoung had led them to a cozy little restaurant not far from the cinema, and he and Minghao had started a conversation that left no space for the other two to participate.  
Seungcheol wanted to kill his friend. How dare he embarrass him like that? He could have at least warned Seungcheol, given him time to prepare, damnit. Now he was in a dinner with his crush, staring into space while thinking of ways to torture Soonyoung. Great.  
Jun, at the other side of the table, was thinking more or less the same. Except he was trying to come up with a reason to talk to the younger, but his brain seemed to have abandoned him. Plus, every time he looked at the older, any semi formed idea he’d managed to have simply went away, leaving his mind blank, making him curse and go back to staring at the not at all entertaining wall of the restaurant.

After about fifteen minutes of this, Minghao and Soonyoung finally accepted that their friends were slower than previously thought. Minghao gestured towards the two other boys who looked like two lunatics from the effort of not looking at each other. Soonyoung rolled his eyes.  
‘Knock your drink on me’  
He wrote on a napkin, while still talking to Minghao normally, to avoid letting the others notice that they were being watched. Minghao bit his lip, trying not to smile. With a carefully calculated gesture he shoved his glass of juice towards Soonyoung, getting the drink all over the older boy. Soonyoung made a show of being startled and got up.  
“Oh my god, hyung, I’m sorry! So sorry, c’mon, let me help you clean.”  
And just like that the two disappeared into the bathroom, leaving behind Seungcheol and Jun both looked like deer caught in the headlights.

“So, uhn, you’re from China, right?”  
Seungcheol knew his face looked like a tomato, thank you very much. He also knew he couldn’t have picked a worse conversation starter, but he couldn’t take the silence anymore.  
“Uhn, y-yeah, I, uhn, my family moved here a few years ago.”  
‘I know’ Seungcheol thought, but said nothing, because that sounded creepy even in his own head.  
“Oh. Do you, uhn, miss China?”  
Jun shrugged.  
“I miss my grandma. And not having to study daily to understand people. But I like it here.”  
Seungcheol smiled at the cute accent the boy had.  
“Your Korean is good.”  
Said the older, not finding anything else to say. ‘Yeah, I noticed it from the two sentences you just spoke.’. Jun smiled.  
“Thanks. So, for how long have you know Soonyoung?”  
At that Seungcheol laughed. It was weird hearing someone call Soonyoung by his name. Their friends hadn’t called him that ever since third grade, when they had a school play and he played the role of a star. Ever since he’d been nicknamed Hoshi. Jun was looking at him, clearly confused. Seungcheol blushed.  
“Sorry, it’s just… haven’t heard anyone call him Soonyoung in a while.”  
Jun raised an eyebrow.  
“What do you call him?”  
He asked, seeming confused. God, it was so adorable. Seungcheol wanted to bit his cheeks. Was that weird?  
“Hoshi.” Jun still looked puzzled, even more so now. Seungcheol blushed again. “It’s uhn, it’s, it means star. In Japanese. Cause he played a star in the school play when he was in third grade. And we… uhn…”  
At that moment Jun snorted, and Seungcheol noticed the boy had been holding in his laughter. He looked down embarrassed.  
“Sorry. Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh, you just looked cute trying to explain it.” Seungcheol’s eyes widened and he looked up. Had Jun just called him cute? The younger boy seemed to have noticed his mistake, because his cheeks were slowly turning red too. “I, uhn, I’m sorry, I didn’t… I wasn’t…”  
“I think you’re cute.”  
Seungcheol blurted out. Jun’s eyes widened and the older wanted nothing more than to be buried alive.  
For a second there was silence, and then both boys burst out laughing. Neither knew why they were laughing, but they couldn’t stop. When they finally did, stomachs hurting tears on their eyes, Seungcheol got up.  
“Wanna get out of here?”  
He offered, holding out his hand to help Jun up.  
Hand in hand they left the restaurant, leaving the bill behind for their friends to pay.

“So this is what we get for getting them together.”  
Muttered Minghao. Soonyoung elbowed him.  
“They’re not together yet. Don’t jinx it.”  
Minghao rolled his eyes.  
“At least I won’t have to put up with Jun hyung whining about his crush anymore.”  
Soonyoung snorted.  
“Tell me about it.”

 

Jun bit his lip anxiously. He was waiting behind the school, on the spot they’d agreed to meet at. But Seungcheol still wasn’t there, five minutes after the time they’d agreed on. What if he didn’t come? What if he decided he didn’t like Jun after all? What if the day before had been an illusion? Maybe Jun shouldn’t have kissed him… Should he have accompanied him home? What did…  
“Hey, I’m sorry I’m late.”  
Jun turned around, startled. He sighed in relief when he saw Seungcheol standing there, cheeks red and breath quick.  
“H-hey. It’s ok, hyung.”  
He couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face. Seungcheol smiled too, walking towards him. There was a moment of awkwardness, then Seungcheol breathed in deeply and leaned forward to peck Jun’s lips. Jun giggled, and like that the awkwardness melted.  
They kissed again, this time for a while longer, as Jun licked Seungcheol’s lower lip asking for entrance. The older opened his mouth and they kissed lazily, basking on the feeling of each other.  
For three days they repeated this, waving at each other on the corridors and meeting after the classes to talk and kiss and get to know each other.  
They were in the middle of a make out session when a voice made them jump away from each other.  
“They truly think they’re being subtle.”  
Seungcheol almost chocked, pulling away from Jun as if the boy had shocked him. There was a giggle, and Seungcheol sworn he would kill Soonyoung.  
“As if they didn’t spend lunch eye fucking.”  
Commented Minghao. Soonyoung laughed.  
“You two have ten seconds to leave.”  
Threatened Seungcheol. Soonyoung and Minghao laughed.  
“Whatever, hyung. Congratulations to you two, though. Took you long enough.”  
And with that the two ran away, barely avoiding being hit by Seungcheol’s shoe as they ran down the hill. The older was tempted to go after them, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.  
“We can get back to them tomorrow. For now, I still wasn’t done with kissing you.”  
Seungcheol smiled. He had the best boyfriend ever.

 

“I had to ask Minghao to throw his juice on me!”  
Exclaimed Soonyoung. Everyone around the table laughed. Ever since Seungcheol and Jun had gotten together the year before, their groups had began to blend until it had formed a single group of twelve people, and later thirteen when Jihoon’s little brother, Chan, grew enough to join them.  
Unfortunately, for Jun and Seungcheol, Minghao’s and Soonyoung’s favourite story to tell was about their first date, which embarrassed the two boys to no end.  
“Seriously, Seungcheol hyung started a conversation by asking Junhui if he was from China. Guys, you should have seen it.”  
Another round of laughter. Seungcheol hid his face on Jun’s shoulder, blushing like crazy. Jun laughed.  
“Yah, stop it! It was cute! Pus, he complimented my Korean.”  
Seungcheol got up from his boyfriend’s shoulder and glared at him.  
“You’re so mean to me.”  
He whined. Jun laughed.  
“Sorry, hyung. But you know I love you.”  
Seungcheol laughed and pecked his boyfriend’s lips, making all of the others groan and pretend to gag. He smiled.  
Finally, he had everything he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?


End file.
